character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Diana (Canon, League of Legends)/DarkNoble
Summary Bearing her crescent moonblade, Diana fights as a warrior of the Lunari, a faith all but quashed in the lands around Mount Targon. Clad in shimmering armour the colour of winter snow at night, she is a living embodiment of the silver moon’s power. Imbued with the essence of an Aspect from beyond Targon’s towering summit, Diana is no longer wholly human, and struggles to divine her power and purpose in this world. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Diana, Scorn of the Moon Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her early 30's) Classification: Aspect of the Moon, Warrior of the Lunari Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low, this is due to surviving attacks from creatures of the Void), Lunar Magic (This is part of Diana being an Aspect of the Moon), Energy Projection (Evident via her lore and abilities), Forcefield Creation (achievable via "Pale Cascade"), Light Manipulation (This was hinted during her lore), Mind Manipulation (This is done via the "Language of the Aspects"), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Survived an attack from a Void creature who have shown to demonstrate these effects when causing damage), Precognition (When Aspects are granted powers they're able to perceive the past and future whilst also being able to witness "infinite fates"). Attack Potency: Star level (Should be comparable to other Aspects such as Pantheon, had also harmed characters such as Leona, whilst also being said to share the "same light" as Leona). Speed: Inaccessible (Has fought against creatures of the Void, who reside from a dimension which is outside space and time). Lifting Strength: Class K (Is capable of using a large crescent blade whilst being in a set of armour). Striking Strength: Star level (This should be comparable to her AP as she tends to use her blade strikes in her attacks). Durability: Star level (Should be comparable to Aspects such as Leona). Stamina: Superhuman (Likely to be Limitless as an Aspect). Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: Moonsilver Blade Intelligence: High (She was on of the only people to be able to discover the secrets of the Lunari tribe, Soon after becoming an Aspect, Diana had shown to read into the mind of previous Aspects). Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Moonsilver Blade: Diana permanently has 20% bonus attack speed, and cleaves nearby enemies for bonus magic damage on every third basic attack within 3.5 seconds. * Crescent Strike: Diana unleashes a bolt of lunar energy that travels in an arc, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and afflicting them with Moonlight for 3 seconds, granting sight of them for the duration. * Pale Cascade: Diana shields herself for up to 5 seconds and creates three spheres that orbit her for the duration, detonating upon contact with an enemy and dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon detonation. If all three spheres detonate, Pale Cascade's shield is reapplied, stacking with its original shield, and its duration is refreshed. * Moonfall: Diana reveals and draws in all nearby enemies to her location, slowing them for 2 seconds afterwards. * Lunar Rush: Diana dashes to the target enemy and deals them magic damage. If the target is afflicted with Moonlight, the effect is consumed on all enemies and Lunar Rush's cooldown is reset. Note: It should be noted that every aspect is able to use their celestial powers and become their "true form", however Diana hasn't shown to be using this form. Category:Tier 4 Category:DarkNoble